


talking dreams

by glitterjemstone



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: But also, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Philosophy, Pining, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10113491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterjemstone/pseuds/glitterjemstone
Summary: Grantaire teaches a lesson on philosophy and pining. It's maybe kind of cute.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Plato because I've been thinkin about his World of Forms for two years and this is the best thing to come of it. And to Echosmith for the title.

_Plato’s World of Forms and Theories is actually quite simple._

_Can we really ever find definitive answers for questions like_ What is virtue? What is justice? _(If anyone can find them, if anyone can_ be _them, it’s Enjolras)._

_Plato’s answer to those questions is yes. We can find a being of true virtue or justice. We can find those answers._

_But here’s the catch, and Grantaire giggled when he first learned this as a teenager: You can’t control what form they’re in. Plato’s Theory of Forms is a tricky bitch like that. Most of philosophy is, and Grantaire likes to think it’s because all the classic philosophers didn’t have Snapchat to waste their time with (their loss)._

_So the form those things are in are actually metaphysical, a word Joly tells him the definition of but Grantaire just ends up shaking his head when anyone asks him for it. It’s a fancy word._

_That sounds like a joke, like the most pretentious bullshit anyone has ever spouted from their mouths, and yeah, it is. Grantaire may love this shit but he is the first to say it._

_Plato says that the real world, not our world, is a world in which everything is perfect and ideal. In our world, a circle in a math textbook may look perfect, but if you were to zoom into the absolute pixels, it wouldn’t be perfectly symmetrical or perfectly round. But in a world, the_ real _world, the circle is perfect. Everything in our world is only a pale comparison to that world, and no matter how hard we worked, we could ever achieve it. What a depressing goddamn thought._

_There was more bullshit about having recollections from previous lives in the World of Forms, and that was why we, as humans, could recognize imperfection in this world, but Grantaire had never cared for that bit. Too much jargon, he thought._

_Grantaire had thought it was bullshit all his teen years, and for a while at the start of college as well, but then Cosette had brought him to the Café Musain, a very hipster coffee shop in an urban area, where the ABC Society met on Friday afternoons._

_And so then he’d met Enjolras, and within the span of an hour his mind came reeling back to this World of Forms and Theories, and it all clicked inside his head._

_Enjolras was an angel, he was Antinous wild. His blond hair was like fire, drawing Grantaire in from the very beginning. His blue eyes were oceans he could see himself drowning in. His voice echoed in Grantaire’s mind for hours after he’d left the Café Musain._

_Plato’s thought was the real world was not our own, and that in the real world these perfect things were ideal and eternal. That’s what Enjolras was, and the whole world around him was the pale comparison._

_That defied Plato’s core idea, because the World of Forms was supposed to be abstract, only accessible in our minds. It was only possible in theory, and yet here was the proof, right in front of him. Definitely not in his mind._

_After seeing Enjolras for the first time, the second time, the third, the fourth, the fifth, no color seemed bright enough. No blue as fierce as his eyes, no pink as rich as his lips, no red as vibrant as his fury, no color as desirable as his hope._

_That solidified it for him. Enjolras was a perfect being of virtue and justice, come from the world not our own. And for the next two years, he was certain of that fact._

“Of course, then I actually started dating you and realized there was no way you could be from that world, because you had never seen _The Princess Bride_ ," Grantaire says, looking down at Enjolras from where he is propped up on his elbow. Enjolras smirks, and pulls Grantaire down beside him in bed, adjusting to be fully comfortable.

“Well, that does sound false. If anything, I’m the one who pales in comparison. I don’t think anything is as perfect as you," Enjolras whispers, tucking himself into Grantaire’s chest and presses a chaste kiss to his shoulder, curling up for a night of sleep by his boyfriend’s side.

Grantaire smiles softly, hardly believing the words, but kisses Enjolras’s blond curls anyways and closes his eyes.


End file.
